Harmony enters
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: Sorry wrong summary before. Mary Sue. When a transfer student enters the digiworld the others are very confused. Is she the one that can tip the balance?


'Tokyo, I never thought I'd get here, but thanks to that exchange program, here I am. I'm staying with the Kido's, their son Joe, who is 4 years older than I am, is staying at my place. The exchange was opened to kids 16 and up. Well it doesn't matter why, I'm here that's all that counts. I start school at the local High School soon. Joe and I had e- mailed each other as soon as we found out that we were exchanging with each other, I feel like I already know him and his friends. He told me some of his friends had younger brothers and sisters my age and that he'd tell them to look out for me, anyway I should go, and school starts soon. I should jet.'  
I closed my journal as Mrs. Kido called me downstairs; she was going to drive me to school this morning. Honestly, I was terrified, I hate starting a new school, this one had uniforms and most of the population spoke Japanese. Mrs. Kido assured me that most of the kids today spoke multiple languages, including English, she also said I wouldn't need a uniform. That was a relief.  
I walked down the hall in silence, or at least until the bell rang, the hall was suddenly filled with students and I was thrown against a wall. Or I thought it was a wall.  
"Hey watch it." I looked up to try and connect a face with the very masculine voice of my wall.  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
"You're new here." He said, it wasn't a question.  
"How'd you guess?" I laughed.  
"I'd remember I pretty girl like you."  
"Thanks."  
"Where's your first class?"  
"Math, with Mr. Tanaka"  
"Me too. Come on." He grabbed my hand and swerved in and out of the mass blockage of students.  
He let go of my hand as we reached the class, he stood behind me and whispered in my ear, "It was nice to have bumped into you. I'm T.K" He walked past me, smiled and didn't even ask for my name. I stepped into the classroom total freaking; I did not want to do this. Why did I agree to this, I thought grimly. At least Mrs. Kido was right, T.K spoke perfect English. Maybe there was hope for me yet.  
"Class, this is our new student form America, Danielle."  
  
The rest of my classes were like that, introduction, tell a little about yourself. I felt so out of place amidst those green and black uniforms. I was wearing black bellbottom cords, a black tank top covered by and black by a zip up sweater that always fell off my left shoulder, to top it all off were my red hiking boots. As for accessories, I wore a silver wristwatch on my right arm, a bracelet my best friend made me, a blue beaded bracelet and chain on the other. Around my neck I wore a back cocker with a star dangling from it and a silver cross. My hair was shoulder length and layered and held back by a red bandanna, and of course, my copper coloured glasses completed it all.  
Anyway, it was finally lunch and I did not want to alone in a crowded cafeteria, there was this nice girl in Chemistry but I decided to go to the computer lab, maybe I could check up on Joe when I finished my lunch. As I neared the lab I thought I heard voices, I ignored them, thinking they were in my head, and walked into the lab anyway. As I did there was a large flash of light and my body felt as if it was being sucked into a vacuum (Whatever that feels like). Then it stopped and I felt like I was falling; only when I hit something solid did I realise I had been. I opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun. The sun. How had I gotten outside?  
"What the hell?" I turned to see a boy with goggles on his head jumping up and down, trying to say something.  
"Where are we?" I stammered.  
"Your in the digital world." Came a voice from behind. T.K! I calmly faced him, his clothes were different, instead of the school uniform her wore a yellow and green long sleeved shirt and grey shorts, the only think that remained then same was the white cargo hat.  
"The what?"  
"The digital world. But how did you get here without a digi vice?" he asked himself.  
"Explain this to me very slowly."  
"The digital world is created by digital matter like cell phones and computers. When the digital world got into trouble years ago, T.K and six others were transported here and given digimon, digital monsters, animal life here I guess. After finally getting back home they found out that they need the eight child." The purple headed girl motioned to a girl wearing pink with a camera around her neck. "You see when they first got to the digital world they didn't know that they could use their digi vices to get home. Once Kari was with them they defeated the evil plaguing the world and went into a retirement of sorts.  
Four years later Davis, Cody and I joined T.K and Kari. I'm Yo-lei by the way. They needed new kids because of a new threat. Ken decided he wanted to rule the digital world." She pointed to a tall boy in all grey, "Our digi vices were different from T.K and Kari's and soon theirs changed to look like ours." They held up their digi vices, the girl named Yo-lei had a red device that looked like a gameboy. The boy with goggles had a blue one, Cody's was yellow, T.K's was green, Kari's was pink and Ken's was black. "Anyway I think that enough for now." The others nodded in agreement.  
"For now." I agreed, "I'm confused, I mean Danielle."  
"You'll get it." Comforted T.K. even before he finished the sentence a bright light came from my right, it subsided and in its place was a silver digi vice. Then next to that was a little orange fluff ball, a voice from the digi vice said, "Infermon , a very mischievous digimon said to be rare. Some think it is a myth, its fire inferno is said to blow you away." I reached out to take the digi vice.  
"What is going on?" I asked T.K, he just shrugged shoulders as Infermon said, "Your powers are need, you are unique."  
Suddenly my digivice began to beep, a blip appeared it looked as if it was towards us, "Look!" cried Davis as a large dust cloud came at us. I began to sense something and walked towards it. Now this was quite weird because I don't usually go around sensing weird things, or any things.  
"Stop!" called Kari. Before the cloud could engulf me, I was knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes to see T.K staring down at me. "Are you crazy?" she whispered harshly.  
"Get off me!" I hissed , he quickly got up and helped me up. "What did you do that for?"  
"Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?"  
"Do you?"  
I went to reply but he started again, "Look. Trust me, Kari is very in tuned to evil, if she says its bad then its bad."  
"Look yourself, T.K I'm usually a good judge of character back home, I'm the goodie two shoes of the group. So if I say I can handle myself I can handle myself." With that I stormed in a random direction away from them, As if I had any idea where I was going.  
"Wait!!" I heard Kari yelled, I couldn't help but think that she must be the goodie two shoes of their group.  
"Who does he think he is?" I asked myself.  
"Who worries about you." Stated Infermon. I had forgotten about her until know, maybe now I get some clear answers.  
"He doesn't even know me, why does he worry?" I asked carefully. The little orange ball looked mischievous. She was round and had no arms or legs, but hopped along quickly. She had tiny white wings that seemed kind of useless. All together she was cute.  
"He senses thinks too." She answered simply.  
"Ok so what's so special about me?"  
"You will tip the scale when the battle comes."  
I tried to process that, I'm not a violent person, what could I do?  
"You can help. Trust me."  
"What!" I screamed, I hadn't said that out loud, "Can you read my mind?"  
"I told you, you are unique, so am I..."  
Infermon remained silent, I stopped, realising that I needed to rest. This was the first time I really looked at the world around me, I was on beach, and I didn't even remember hearing the ocean, in fact that's all you could see for miles. It reminded me of home, at least the view did anyway. I live in a waterfront city, our harbour isn't the cleanest thing in the world, considering our sewage runs into it. Yeah I know gross. Anyway I knew so 


End file.
